


Someday, Someday

by Temory0831



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Lin-Manuel Miranda-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temory0831/pseuds/Temory0831
Summary: What happens when a phone call on a Monday morning brings up the past and changes Lin's world as he knows it? Will he still be able to bring Hamilton to the stage? What will his newly pregnant wife think? His parents? His friends? Will Lin be able to handle it? Will he make the right choice? And what happens next?
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal
Comments: 43
Kudos: 47





	1. The World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am very new to this so go easy on me. Also the app I am using to write on does not have spell or grammar check so I am doing the best I can. I did my best to be as accurate as I could as far as timing goes but this is also a work of fiction so some things have changed just to make it work. I have a few chapters written and will try to upload once a week. Thank you.

April 2014

The phone rings, waking Lin from a good dream. Ugh Mondays! Vanessa is already up as he can hear the shower running. He reaches for his phone which by this time has stopped ringing but is blinking with a voicemail notification. He hits the screen and enters his code so he can listen to the message.

"Hello this is Edith Lee from New York Children and Family services and I am trying to reach a Mr. Lin-Manuel Miranda. Please call me back as soon as you can it is an important matter. My number is 800-777-5555 ext 223."

Lin looked at the phone completely confused. Why would Child and Family services be calling him? Vanessa had just found out they were expecting about a month ago. They wouldn't be calling about that, would they?

As Lin was thinking Vanessa comes into the room from the shower. She notices a strange look on her husbands face. "What's wrong hun?" She asks. No answer "Lin? LIN!"

"Oh sorry V. I just got the strangest voicemail. It was from New York Child and Family Services asking me to call them back right away."

"I wonder what they want. Well no use in wondering call them back."

Lin shrugs and dials the number and puts in the extension.

"NYCFS this is Edith Lee speaking." An older sounding lady answered

"Um Hi. I am Lin-Manuel Miranda returning your call."

"Ah Mr. Miranda I am glad I was able to reach you. We have a situation that has come up and I was wondering if you are able to come into our offices today?" She asked

"I'm sorry. I am confused." He answered still very confused at why he was being called

"Mr. Miranda it would be a lot easier to talk about this in person than over the phone."

"Uh sure. I can be there in about an hour and a half does that work?"

She gave him directions to the office and where to go when he arrived. Lin explained to Vanessa how the call went and promised to call her after it was done. She wanted to go with him but she had a case to present before the judge and couldn't get out of it. Lin took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a nice grey sweater and slipped on some converses before grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen and leaving to catch the A train. He arrived at the building a few minutes early. Looking up at the tall building he shuddered and shook his head. Little did he know his life would never be the same after he walked out.He caught the elevator to the 5th floor and found the office. He walked up to the receptionist and let her know he was there then went and took a seat to wait. Glancing around he watched a little girl playing with a few toys that were in the waiting room while her mother rocked a baby boy in his stroller. He noticed how tired the mom looked. He wasn't sure he was ready for the baby that was coming soon. After a few minutes wait an older lady called his name.

"Hi Mr. Miranda. I am Edith Lee. Right this way." She guided him to a small office down the hallway. "Please have a seat."

"Please call me Lin." He said as he had a seat and glanced around the office. There was a bulletin board on the wall with lots of pictures. Some were babies, some were families and some were just kids.

"Ok Lin. I am sorry to call you in here we have just had a situation come up and we were hoping you could help us get to the bottom of things." She smiled

"Not sure what I can do but I will surely try."

"Lin do you know of a lady by the name of Melissa Grey?"

Lin thinks hard for a minute. "I briefly dated a Melissa Grey a long time ago."

"When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Oh gosh it's been awhile. We broke up in 2004 so right around then. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Lin, I hate to be the one to tell you this but she passed away in a car accident last week."

Lin was shocked and confused. He hadn't talked to Melissa in years since she called him and told him she didn't want to see him anymore. But why was he called into Child services to be told she had died? His look must have been easily read because Mrs. Lee continued."Lin were you aware that she had a child?"

"What? No. Like I said it has been a while since I have spoken to her"

"Ok Lin after the accident we tried to find some next of kin. While looking through files a letter was found. In that letter it says that you are the child's father. Do you know anything about this?"

Lin looked at Mrs. Lee like she had grown several heads and he shook his head.

"Is it possible that in 2004 she could have gotten pregnant?"

Lin thought for a second "Yea I mean it is possible. Is the child ok?" He instantly got worried.

"He is physically ok just some small cuts and bruises but he is pretty scared."

He?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lin sat in a fog trying to take in all the information that Mrs. Lee was giving him. The boy was in a temporary foster home in Virginia where him and his mother had moved before he was born. Since Melissa had named Lin as the father in her written wishes, if he wanted to take over care he would need to have a emergency placement until DNA paternity could be established.

"Of course if he is mine I want him. Wait! How old is he? What's his name? Oh gosh!"

"His name is Daniel and he is 9. I can come by tomorrow morning for a home study and I should be able to have a judge sign off on a DNA test by then and can get you swabbed then as well. As long as your home checks out we can send someone to get Daniel and he should be here by Wednesday evening or Thursday morning and should have the DNA results by the following week. Would you like to see a picture of Daniel?" She was a very calming presence to Lin. He nodded his head and she pulled out a picture from the file. When he looked at the boy in the picture he gasped. There in front of him was a carbon copy of Lin as a child but with the most piercing blue eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his son.

"Ok let's get this going. Mrs. Lee after looking at this picture there is no doubt he is my child." She smilled at Lin and handed him some paperwork to look over. After what seemed like signing a million papers Lin walks out of the office. He grabs his phone and sends a text to Vanessa seeing if she is free for lunch so that they can talk about what happened. She quickly shoots back that she is actually done for the day and will meet him at home. He sighs and pulls at his hair as he makes his way to the subway station. He isn't sure how V is going to take the news.

When Lin arrives home Vanessa is already there. She has thrown together some sandwiches and chips. "Just in time" she says placing the plates on the table. Lin doesn't say anything and just sits down. "So what happened today? Did they want you to do some fundraising event?"

Lin slides the picture across the table and Vanessa flips it over.

"Oh my God! He looks just like you! Who is this kid Lin?" Vanessa whispers across the table while staring at the picture in her hand.

"Do you remember me telling you about the girl I was dating right before you?"

"Yea Melissa the one that dumped you out of the blue......oh. Oh Lin!" He ran his hands to his head pulling at his hair. "Is she coming after you for support? Why after all this time? Is she just after your money? I know a lawyer who can help us out. Let me call him." Vanessa rattled on without breathing.

"V! Stop! She's dead!"

Vanessa gasped and sat down her phone.

"Oh gosh Lin! Is he? Is he ok?"

"Mrs. Lee with NYCFS said he is ok just some cuts and bruises. It was a car accident in Virginia. They found a letter in her things naming me as the father. Look at him V. He looks just like me. I am so sorry I didn't know." He broke down crying.

"Shhhh. It is ok Lin. What's his name?"

"D-d- Daniel"

"Ok. And where is Daniel now?"

"In a foster home in Virginia"

"Ok let me think a minute."

"I want him V. I know we just found out about our baby but I can't just let him go into the system. Melissa didn't have any family so there is no one else to take him and now that I know I want him. I am sorry."

"Lin of course. I love you and if this boy is a part of you then I love him too. Let me call a friend and see what steps we need to take. Did NYCFS tell you what is going to happen next?"

"They said they are coming tomorrow to do a home study and start a paternity test. She said if the home study is ok then they can place him with us until the test comes back."

"Ok I guess we have a lot of work to do."

Vanessa and Lin spend the rest of their day trying to prepare. Vanessa calls a few laywer friends to get advice on how to proceed. Lin busies himself cleaning and trying to get the guest room at least somewhat ready to possibly bring a child into. By the time the day is over they all but collapse into bed, but neither sleeps well. Lin is up before the sun. He sits out on the fire escape watching the sunrise. He tries to come to terms with the news he has gotten and he thinks back to when he met Melissa.

He had met Melissa or as he called her Mel when he was working on In The Heights at the Drama Bookstore. She worked there and they had gotten pretty close pretty quickly. After a few weeks of hanging out at the bookstore Lin got the courage to ask her out. They clicked fast and were pretty inseparable. Then one day Lin showed up at the bookstore to pick her up for a date and her boss informed him that she had quit. He walked to her apartment and her roommate told him she had moved out but had left a note. He wondered if he still had that note somewhere. He was a packrat and kept alot of old scraps of papers and notes hidden in all kinds of places. As he was telling himself to remember to look soon he felt V come up behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" She asked kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess. I just feel like my life just exploded. I don't know what to think honestly. Are you ok?"

"I think so. Things are going to be ok Lin. We will figure this out just like we figure everything out. If this child has a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind he will be amazing just like you. Will it be challenging? Sure! But with our love we will make it through."

Lin takes a deep breath and relaxes into his wife's arms. They stay like that for a few moments before deciding to head inside and get ready for their home visit. After showering and having a cup coffee they sat at the table waiting for Mrs. Lee to arrive.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Lin said with his head in his hands.

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner and we can explain it to them together. Lin you know your parents love you and nothing will change that." Vanessa finished just as the buzzer went off announcing their visitor.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home inspections and a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. Even if it is constructive criticism. Would love to know if people actually like this story if I should keep posting or if there are things I should change.

Lin and Vanessa take a deep breath while they wait for their visitor to reach their 6th floor apartment. They both jump when they hear the knock on the door. Lin freezes in place but then is nudged by Vanessa and he reaches for the knob. Once he opens the door he is greeted by Mrs. Lee and a younger looking gentleman.

"Good morning Mrs. Lee. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place. This is my wife Vanessa. Please do come in." 

"Mr. and Mrs. Miranda good morning. It was actually quite easy to find compared to some places we visit. This is my colleague Mr. Taylor. He will be helping me today and he will be Daniel's guardian ad litem for now."

"Please Lin and Vanessa is fine. Welcome to our home." Vanessa greats their guest with a handshake and a smile. "Can we get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you. This shouldn't take us too long. Lin already filled out some paperwork yesterday. Vanessa we will need you to sign to have a background check as well. We will also need to look around the home and check a few things. Why don't you, Lin, show Mr. Taylor around and Vanessa and I can fill out her paperwork?"

"Sure. Is that ok V?" Lin asks his wife.

"That should be fine hun." She reassures her nervous husband.

Lin takes Mr. Taylor into the kitchen to show him around. 

"So this is the kitchen. We have safety latches ordered they should be delivered today and I can install them tomorrow. And we already have all the medicines in a high cabinet as well as the cleaning supplies." He says while Mr. Taylor looks around. 

"Mr. Miranda relax. We don't expect the homes to be perfect. Mrs. Lee has filled me in on the circumstances of this situation and we know it is a very quick turn around to have a new child in the home. We are mainly checking that the home is clean, has smoke detectors, there is a space for the child to have their own space and that there isn't anything crazy going on. I can tell things are going to turn out fine here. Some of the homes we go in you couldn't imagine." Mr. Taylor gets a little somber toward the end.

"Please call me Lin. I just don't know how to be a parent yet. My wife just found out we are expecting and then I get this bombshell. I know nothing about this child. What he has been through. What his life has been like. Does he know about me because I never knew about him. I would have been there had I known."

"You can call me Jason. I am sure you would have Lin, but you have a chance now. Kids don't care if you are perfect just be present. Let him know that you love him and that no matter what happens you always will even when you aren't getting along. He may have a tough time adjusting but just be patient and understanding and give him time and it will all work out. Let's get along with the tour so we can get your son here. Can you show me the room he will be using?"

"My son" Lin whispered under his breath with a smile "Sure it's right this way." 

After showing Mr. Taylor around the rest of the apartment the men ended up back in the kitchen where Mrs. Lee and Vanessa were talking. They all finished discussing the plan going forward. The home inspection was approved. When they arrived back at the office they would fill out the remaining paperwork and would call Virginia to arrange for Daniel to be transported to New York and then they would call Lin and Vanessa to let them know when to expect him. They also left some information things that would be useful to have in the home when welcoming a new child into the home.

"Oh Lin we also were sent this letter that was found with Ms. Greys paperwork." Mrs. Lee then handed Lin an envelope with his name scrawled across it.

"Thank you Mrs. Lee." Lin said

"We will expect your call this afternoon." Vanessa spoke walking the two social workers to the door. "Thank you for your hard work."

The couple both plopped down on the couch after their guest left. Vanessa laid her head on Lin's shoulder as he stared at the envelope in his hands.  
"Why don't you open that and I will go to the kitchen and call your parents and invite them for dinner? If you need me you know where to find me." Vanessa said giving Lin a quick kiss on his cheek. "It is going to be ok my love." She said as she left the room.

Lin stared at the envelope, turning it over and over in his hands. Finally after a few moments he decided to open it.

Dear Lin-Manuel, January 16th, 2014

Hey! Surprise! I guess if you are reading this something has happened to me. I am leaving this letter with my lawyer just in case. First I want to say sorry for not telling you about Daniel. I found out about being pregnant and was scared. I knew you were working on In The Heights and also that little improv thing with the guys and I just knew you were going big places. I didn't want to be the reason that you couldn't do those things. I knew you would drop everything for this kid but you deserved better than to be tied down by us. So when I found out I called my cousin and she helped me get a place back home in Va. It wasn't easy but we got by. 

Daniel Antonio was born on January 16th 2005. He was 7 lbs and 8 oz. And beautiful. He looks just like you and acts mostly like you as well. He loves music especially In The Heights. He is taking piano lessons and drum lessons but he definitely likes the drums more. He doesn't really like sports and he sticks to himself a lot. I try to update this letter every year on his birthday. My lawyer suggested that I do it. He knows a bit about you Lin-Manuel. When he was 6 he started asking. I told him that you didn't know about him. I showed him some pictures and told him one day he would meet you. 

Lin if you are reading this than something has happened to me. I understand if you don't want to take on a child that you don't know but please just make sure that he has a good family. But if you haven't changed in the years I know you will want to take care of him. Please remind him every day that I love him and that I will always be with him wherever he is. 

I hope that you never receive this letter but if you do I am sorry. Please don't be angry with me. Well I guess I am rambling which I always do in these letters so I will end it here.  
Again I am sorry,  
Melissa Grey


	3. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Luis and Luz. How will they handle this?

Lin reread the letter a few times before sitting it down. Melissa didn't tell him because she didn't want to hold him back. He thought about that hard. He may not have gotten where he was today if he had known but also he missed out on a lot because he didn't know. He may not have met the love of his life Vanessa had he known but he would have been able to share in his sons love of music. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. He also noticed that him and his son shared the same birthday. How crazy was that? He didn't know how long he sat there thinking before he felt his wife's arms drape around his neck.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with her chin on his head.

"I honestly don't know what to feel. I am angry that she didn't tell me but sad that she didn't feel like she could. She said he knows about me V. She also said he loves music and takes piano and drum lessons. Oh I will have to let him bang around on the drums at the workshops for Hamilton. OH CRAP I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET WITH LAC AND TOMMY TODAY!" Lin jumped up remembering he was currently supposed to be working on some Hamilton stuff before the workshop next week. 

"Hon. Calm down I texted them and let them know we had some emergency family stuff come up and you would need a few days off. They said they hoped everything was ok and that they would work on some other stuff. I figured you may want to be the one to tell them the news. I also heard back from your parents and they will be here about 4 for an early dinner. Why don't we try to eat something and then lay in bed with a movie and try to get some rest. I don't think either of us got much last night."

"I am not sure I am going to get much anytime soon but that sounds good. V please let me know if there is anything I can do. I feel awful that this is being dropped on you especially right after we found out you are pregnant. You know I love you and this baby right?" 

" I know. This will all be ok. I can feel it. It may be tough but we can get through it."

The couple fixed some light sandwiches and some chips and after a quick meal they headed to the bedroom. The agreed on watching some Brooklyn Nine Nine and snuggled together. Both of them eventually dozed off. They were awoken by the door buzzer going off. It was a delivery from the store of some groceries and a few safety latches and other things for the house. Lin worked on installing the latches while Vanessa worked on making some pasta and salad for dinner. Right as they were finishing up they heard a knock on the door. 

It was Lin's parents Luis and Luz. Hugs were shared and they made their way into the dining area to sit at the table where the food was waiting. After fixing plates Lin's dad spoke first.

"So Lin-Manuel what's this big news we are here for? Is it twins?" Luis joked as they had just shared the news two weeks ago that they were expecting. 

"Not exactly Dad." Lin said as he slid the picture of Daniel he had across the table. 

His parents gasped when they saw the little boy in the picture.

"Who is this child Lin?" Luz asked almost in a whisper

"He is mine and his name is Daniel." he paused to let it sink in. " Do you remember the girl I dated for awhile that worked at the Drama Bookstore?" They nodded "She had a baby."

Before he could finish his dad interrupted.

"Are you sure she isn't just trying to get your money son. Heights did good and the gossip about Hamilton is circulating. Why would she wait this long to tell you?"

"Dad she passed away about a week ago. She had left the information with a lawyer that's how they found me. NYCFS called yesterday and they came and did a home inspection today and swabbed me for a DNA test. They should be calling soon to let me know when he will be here. She left me a note too. Here." he said as he handed over the letter. Luz and Luis sat together reading the letter

"Oh Luis he looks just like our Lin-Manuel when he was that age. Oh we have another grandson. And he has your middle name and Lin-Manuel's birthday. How crazy is this. Oh mijo congratulations." Luz hugs her son

Lin sits there kind of in shock. He did not expect his parents to be so welcoming to this situation. He expected them to be upset with him for making this mistake. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. 

"Hello"

"Hi Mr. Miranda this is Mrs. Lee. I have finally gotten everything taken care of and processed with Virginia. They will be leaving in the morning and should be here by mid afternoon. We would like to bring him directly there and we can meet with the Virginia social worker and share information all together. Does that work? The plan is they will leave around 8 am and it is about a 6 to 7 hour drive depending on stops so we are looking at around 2 or 3 in the afternoon."

"That sounds great. We will see you then and thank you Mrs. Lee" Lin hung up the phone. "Well he will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Is there anything that we can help with mijo?" Luis asked his son

"I don't even know dad. V and I decided we would wait until he gets here and let him help us decorate the guest room. Mrs. Lee said he will come with at least some clothes to get us through for a little while. We ordered groceries and we can always order whatever he likes for takeout. I will probably go by the Ham workshop tomorrow morning and fill everyone in and I can stop and pick up a few toys and things on my way back. He will need toys right?"

"Oh my sweet boy." Luz looks lovingly at her son " I think you have a good plan. A few toys would probably be a great idea just don't go overboard. He may want to pick out some of his own stuff as well."

"Son I know Hamilton is in a crunch phase to get ready for the Public but you may want to think about taking a few weeks off to help Daniel get settled." Luis encouraged.

"I know Dad. I am hoping that maybe Lac and Tommy can maybe drop by or we can do conference calls to get at least some work done."

"That may work. Well your mother and I should get going so that you and V can get stuff done and maybe get some sleep. You look like you could use it. Please text us tomorrow and let us know when he is here."

Lin and Vanessa walk the elder Miranda's to the door, and they all share hugs.

"Please let us know when you are ready for visitors so we can meet our new grandson." Luz says as they are leaving.

"We will Ma. Please let us know when you make it home. Love you." 

The door shuts and Lin follows Vanessa to the kitchen and helps her to clean up the mess from dinner.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing V?" Lin asks his wife

"What else could we do Lin? We couldn't send this child into the system. I have seen what happens to children in the system and I couldn't knowingly let a piece of you go through that. This will be our child's brother. I think we are doing the right thing. Will it be hard? Probably! But will it be worth it? Absolutely!"

"I knew I married you for a reason. You will keep my head on straight. My strongest partner through it all. I just hope everyone at Ham can put up with all of this. I am not sure how we will get it all together with me having to take time off. And I just hope everyone is understanding. I guess I better send out an email to everyone and set up a meeting for first thing in the morning." Lin grabs his phone and spends a few minutes drafting an email. He let's Vanessa look over it to check for mistakes and shoots it off to the cabinet and the lead cast. "What is your plan for tomorrow V?"

" Well I have cleared my calendar for tomorrow. After you leave I will do some last minute cleaning and by then you should be back and we can set up whatever you buy on your way back and then I guess we will wait together for Daniels arrival." She smiles at her husband "But for now I think we should head to bed."

They head to their room and both grab quick showers before snuggling together with some Netflix until they both try to get some sleep. Neither sleep well because tomorrow their world changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I have finished this story at 9 chapters! I will probably post one every few days until they are posted. Please let me know what you think of my story. I have alot of other ideas to continue the adventure but they will be more like one shot type things if anyone is even interested in me continuing. Please leave comments and let me know if you like this story or even if you hate it. <3


	4. Cabinet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin breaks the news to The Cabinet....and does some shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you wanted a quick update so here it is. Special shout out to my new amazing "editor" you know who you are. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.

The sun peeking through the curtains shined right into Lin's eyes, waking him from a deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and rolled on to his back careful not to wake his sleeping wife. She was so peaceful when she sleeps he thought as he watched her for a minute. He did not want to get out of the bed and face the unknowns of the day. He was worried about what The Cabinet might say. He was worried about what his friends might think. 

"I can hear you thinking babe," Vanessa said, rolling over to face her husband. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," He said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay. But worrying will not make anything better. Everything is going to be okay. It may be tough but it will be okay." Lin rolled closer to Vanessa and wrapped his arms around her. He thought about what his wife had just said. She was right, she was always right. No matter how many struggles were ahead he knew he had made the right choice and worrying wouldn't change a thing.

The alarm clock rang out making both of them jump. Lin climbed out of bed and turned it off. He needed to get up and get ready to face the music. After a cup of coffee (or two) Lin gets himself dressed. He opts for a pair of black joggers and a plain grey tee shirt with a zip up black hoodie. He throws some shoes on and grabs his headphones slipping them around his neck before kissing Vanessa goodbye and heading for the subway. He just made the train that would lead him to the buildings where they were holding rehearsals. A few of the guys were there but they were still waiting on Groff and Oak. 

Chris walked across the room to Lin and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey man are you alright? You don't look yourself." He asked, sounding concerned

"Yeah a lot going on. I am just waiting on Groff and Oak to get here so I can share some news with you all." Just then Oak and Groff came into the room laughing.. "Well I guess everyone is here. Let's get this over with…" He sighed.

Lin walked over towards the group of friends and colleagues that were seated in the rehearsal room.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming this early in the morning. I know none of us are morning people." Everyone laughed and agreed with him. "First I want to apologize for the last two days and leaving you hanging. Some crazy things have happened this week. First, on Monday I was contacted by NYFCS. I was confused but went down to meet with them. I was…" Lin took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself to share this news with this group of close friends and coworkers. "I was informed that I have a 9-year-old son that I was unaware of."

There was a gasp from most of the people in the room. They all looked like they were in complete shock. Chris was about to speak when Lin started talking again.

"Before you guys start let me just get it all out and then I can try to answer questions. If I don't finish I might not ever. First, Chris I know you are going to ask. Do you remember Melissa from the bookshop?" 

Chris nodded and Lin continued. "She is the mother. When NYFCS met with me they let me know there had been in a car accident and she didn't make it. The boy, my son, was okay. They learned from her lawyer that she said I am his father. She also left me a note explaining why she didn't tell me." Tears started to form in Lin's eyes but he kept going. "They came yesterday to do a home inspection and to start a DNA test. I don't think it is needed because he looks just like me, but I know the legality of it all. He was leaving Virginia this morning and will be with us by tonight. I am telling all of you because I probably won't be around much the next few weeks. I will try my best to come around some and I will be 

available by phone, text or email if there are any questions. I am sorry to have to do this when we are so close to our opening at the Public." Lin took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

After a brief moment of stunned silence Johnathan Groff was the first to speak up. "Do we get to see what this Lin copy looks like? And what is his name?" Everyone chuckled at his excitement.

Lin came prepared as he had brought the picture that Mrs. Lee had given him. Most of the cast walked over to look at the picture. "His name is Daniel." While everyone discussed how much Daniel looked like Lin, Chris, Tommy and Lac waved Lin over to them. "I am really sorry guys I know this isn't the best time for all of this." He was interrupted by being enveloped in a group hug from the guys.

"We will get it done man don't worry about that," Tommy said.

"Yea man don't worry about it," Lac joined in.

"Wow man," Chris said "I'm a Tio now right?" He laughed giving Lin another hug. 

Lin laughed at how excited Chris was. He remembered being therewhen both of Chris' children were born and how he watched his friend, who is more like a brother, grow into a dad. He remembered when Chris found out about his son's autism but how they never gave up and worked hard to help him get all the support he needed. Lin hopes that he can be that strong for his own son now.

"Hey man you are going to be an amazing dad. I can see it on your face that you are doubting yourself but I know you will be a natural at this. And remember you can always call me and I will be there for you."

"Hey Chris, there is actually something you can help me with." 

"Anything brother."

"Can you go with me to the store and pick out a few toys? That way, when Daniel gets here he at least has something to play with. I don't know what a 9-year-old would want."

"HECK YES!" Chris said excitedly "Let's kick rocks and get out of here."

Lin talks to a few more people and makes sure that everyone has his contact information. They also go over a quick schedule to make sure the cast is aware of the next few weeks activities. 

Chris and Lin then walk over to the closest toy store near them. Chris helps Lin pick out some toys. They choose some nerf guns, some remote control cars, a few games, some books, and Lin can't help but to pick out some kid friendly video games. He guesses it wouldn't be appropriate for a 9-yearold to play Grand Theft Auto. Lin is busy looking at the games when Chris finds him.

"Hey brother, how's it going?" Chris asks his best friend.

"I don't know man this is all just crazy to me."

"You are going to be a dad. It's kind of strange but you are going to be amazing at it. Look at how you are with CJ and Jade! You are so great with them and really any kid I have ever seen you with. You are everyone's Tio Lin" He chuckled while nudging Lin with his elbow.

"I hope you are right man. I am so scared. How did I not know I had a kid? What if he hates me because I wasn't around or thinks that I put my career before him?" Lin had started to get frantic in his words, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Chris led him over to a bench that was shaped like a dinosaur and they sat down.

"Lin calm down." Chris had to wipe a tear from his own eye. He hated seeing Lin like this. "I promise it will be ok. I mean there are days when my kids hate me too, but you just have to love them through it. He might be angry but I can almost guarantee that he is probably more scared than anything. And the best thing you can do for that is to love him and have patience."

Lin sat and thought about what Chris was telling him. He couldn't imagine the fear that Daniel must be going through. Losing his mom was one thing but then having to move to a new place with people he had never met before had to be terrifying. After a few minutes both men had calmed down enough to continue. 

"Come on Tio Chris. Let's finish this shopping trip so I can head home and meet my son."

"Tio Chris." Chris thought about it "I like the sound of that."

After they check out, Lin calls a cab and heads home. It is almost noon by the time he walks in the door.

"Honey, I'm home." He says as he sits the bags down on the table. 

"Oh wow you sure did get some stuff didn't you?" Vanessa laughs as she walks in the kitchen and gives Lin a kiss

"Well Chris helped some too." He gives her another kiss. "I got a call on the way back that they are looking good on the trip and should be here around 2:30pm. So we have about two and a half hours to make sure everything is ready. What do we have left to do?" 

"Well, we can unload this stuff and set it up in his room. Your mom washed and brought over your old Batman bedding from when you were little and I went ahead and put it on the bed. It's so cute. I can't believe she still had it."

"I can." Lin laughed "She keeps everything. Well let's go ahead and get this stuff put away and then I want to get a quick shower and put some nicer clothes on."

The couple heads to the guest room and sets the toys up around the room. Vanessa puts the books on the nightstand and Lin carries the games out to his gaming system the living room and places them with his games. Then he heads to the bathroom and gets a quick shower and gets dressed in some nice jeans and a white linen button up shirt. He heads back to the kitchen where Vanessa is waiting with some tea.

"Mrs. Lee called while you were in the shower. She said they were on their way over and should be here in about 10 minutes. She said they would wait downstairs and when Daniel gets here they will all come up together. Here is some tea. I figure coffee wouldn't be great with either of our nerves." She said, handing him his tea and they make their way to sit together on the couch. They sit snuggling each other in quiet until the buzzer startles both of them.

"Well here we go," Lin says as he makes his way to the door to buzz the visitors in.

"Yeah. Remember Lin. It will all be okay. I love you." 

They both take a deep breath as they hear a knock on the door.


	5. Look At My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Vanessa meet Daniel. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The first meeting! I really hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave comments and let me know! Thanks again to my editor for all the awesome input.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Lin opens the door to greet Mrs. Lee and a few other adults standing at the door. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Miranda. Good afternoon. You know Mr. Taylor. And this is Mrs. Young and Mr. Ruiz from the Virginia Department of Social Services." Mrs. Lee introduces the adults as Lin and Vanessa welcome them into their home. 

As they come in the door and separate Lin catches his first glance of Daniel. "And this is Daniel." 

Lin freezes. Instantly he feels an attachment to this little boy. They could almost be twins. Daniel has the same messy brown hair, although Lin’s is longer due to him growing it out for Hamilton. They have the same beautiful brown skin. The only difference is their eyes. Lin's brown eyes are met with Daniel's piercing blue ones. Lin takes a deep breath. They haven’t said a word to each other and Lin is already overwhelmed with love for this child. He would do anything for him. Lin is almost shocked that he has these intense feelings for a child he has never met. Vanessa and Lin always talked about having kids and even with her being pregnant Lin had yet to feel this connection. 

"Hey Daniel. My name is Lin and this is my wife Vanessa. How are you?" Lin says, bending down to meet the boy at his level and holding out his hand.

"Hi," The boy says shyly. 

Vanessa leads everyone into the kitchen and offers drinks to everyone. "Daniel would you like a drink? We have water, apple juice, milk?" She notices that Daniel is fidgeting a lot. "Hey sweetie are you ok?" She bends down to him.

"Can I use the bathroom please?" He whispers in her ear. 

"Of course. Come on I will show you were it is." She smiles at him and leads him to the restroom while Lin and the other adults go over paperwork in the kitchen.

After going over the paperwork, such as the information on the court date the following week for the DNA results and to finalize custody arrangements as well as medical paperwork and history, the group of social service workers prepare to leave. Mr. Ruiz turns to Daniel as he gets up from the table.

"Daniel, it has been really nice to meet you. I hope that you do well. Here is my card if you ever need someone to talk to ok?" 

Daniel nods. "And remember to call me when you make it big in a band so I can have front row tickets right?" He laughs and Daniel smiles.

"I promise Mr. Ruiz. Thank you for taking care of me." He hugs Mr. Ruiz around the waist. When they pull back from each other Daniel quickly wipes at his eyes, trying to wipe away a few tears before he thinks anyone can see. But Lin and Vanessa glance at each other both seeing but not wanting to say anything to make Daniel embarrassed. 

Lin and Vanessa walk everyone to the door. Once the door is shut the couple turns to Daniel.

"Hey buddy-would you like to see your room“ Lin asks. “Then we can figure out what to have for dinner. It is getting kind of late." Daniel nods at the man and follows him down the hallway.

"So V already showed you the bathroom. The door beside it is our room and the room across the hall is your room." He says, opening the door.

Daniel's eyes go big when he sees the room. He stands in the doorway looking all around. "Is this all for me?"

"Yeah bud. This is yours. We can help you unpack your bags. The drawers are empty and we can get you some more clothes or anything else you need this week. You just let us know what you need. Would you like us to help you unpack?" Lin asked 

"Wow. Thank you. Is it ok if I call you Lin?"

"Sure Daniel. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me. As long as it isn't a bad word." They both laughed.

Lin helped Daniel bring his bags into the room. They had brought him with a duffel bag and a book bag. Once they had all the clothes unpacked as well as a few hygiene items, Daniel started to unpack his book bag. He was very careful with it. Lin sat on the bed and watched him closely. The first thing he pulled out was an old looking stuffed dog which he placed on the bed by the pillows. Figuring it was his favorite stuffed animal, Lin smiled remembering his own favorite stuffed animal. It was a teddy bear that his Abuela gave him when he was very little. Next he noticed Daniel pull out two picture frames. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized the first picture as a picture of Daniel and Melissa. It looked fairly recent and showed them laying on a blanket in the grass together. It looked like a selfie that was printed from the phone. They looked so happy which made Lin smile. The next picture really shocked him it was an old picture of him. He was obviously down in the basement of the Drama Bookstore as he would recognize that anywhere. He could almost remember this being taken and couldn't believe that Melissa still had it to share with Daniel. 

"Those are nice pictures, Daniel. Would you like to put them on the dresser or on your night stand beside the bed?"

"Beside my bed would be nice. This is my mom. I miss her," Daniel said holding back tears.

"Would you like a hug Daniel?" Lin asked as the boy barely held it together.

"No sir. I am ok," He said wiping his face. "Can I have something to eat please?" 

"Sure. What would you like to eat? Do you like pizza? We can order something. Or we also have stuff for sandwiches or chicken nuggets. Whatever you want."

"Cheese pizza sounds yummy please."

"Sure thing bud. Do you want to come in the living room and we can find some cartoons or a movie to watch?"

"Can we watch Spiderman please?"

"Yep I bet I can find that. Come on let's go!"

The boys head to the living room and Lin finds some Spiderman cartoons on Netflix while Vanessa orders pizza. Lin sits with Daniel and they talk about what is going on in the show. They find that they both really like super heroes. 

"So Daniel what else do you like to do?"

"Um I don't know. I like to read. Me and my mom used to read together a lot."

"That's awesome. Vanessa and I like to read too. Maybe we could read some books together. I also heard that you really like music?" Lin asked

"Yes sir. Mom made me take piano lessons." Daniel said with a smile on his face. "But she also let me take drum lessons as long as I practiced piano."

"I took piano lessons too growing up. We have a keyboard in my office. Maybe we can get you set up to take some lessons here too. And I have a friend that has a drum set too and as matter of fact- he can probably give you lessons for both if you would like that?" Lin asks

"Really?" Daniel asked excitedly as Lin nodded. "That is so great. I thought since I had to leave that stuff when I had to move that I would never get to do it again. The foster kids at the Wilson's said that when you lose a parent you never get to do stuff you used to do before." He suddenly got sad.

"Hey, hey buddy. I promise that Vanessa and I will try to make your life as good as it was before your Mom's accident. I know that we can never replace her but we will do what we can to make it easier. You just let us know what we can do and make sure you talk to us and we will do our best. Did you know that your mom left me a note with her lawyer incase anything ever happened?" 

"No." The boy looks curious.

"She did and she wanted me to make sure that I told you that she loves you very much and she will always be looking over you."

Daniel hangs his head down and Lin just watches him for a minute and then reaches over and rubs his back. They are interrupted by the sound of the buzzer letting them know the pizza has arrived.

"Boys the pizza is here. Go ahead and wash up for dinner," Vanessa shouts from the door.

"I'll race you to the bathroom," Lin says.

Daniel jumps from his seat on the couch and darts down the hallway. Lin looks at Vanessa and smiles as he chases after his mini carbon copy.

During dinner the trio makes small talk about what they will do the next day. It is agreed that they will head to the mall to grab some new clothes and shoes for Daniel. They also agree to go to the grocery store so that they can get some more kid friendly, but healthy, foods to stock up on now that they have a child around. Lin and Vanessa give each other a curious look when Daniel reaches for yet another piece 

of pizza. Vanessa wonders if the boy was getting enough food while with his foster family and mentally reminds herself to ask the social worker when they have their court date. After dinner Lin helps Daniel set up the shower. And then once he is in his pajamas they gather on the couch to watch a Disney movie. Lin and Vanessa lay on the couch and Daniel chooses to sit on the chair next to it. They watch the movie Monsters University and by the time it is over Daniel is struggling to keep his eyes open. Lin and Vanessa help him to bed and remind him that they are just across the hallway and that he can come get them for anything. 

"Mr. Lin will you sing me a song? My mom said that you could sing really good but she said I sing like you so maybe I don't want you to sing." All three of them laughed.

"Sure buddy I can try. Any requests?"

"Um. Do you know Breathe? Mom used to sing that song to me sometimes. She wasn't very good though." Lin’s breath catches in his throat and tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. His son knows his music. Melissa sang it to him. He comes back to himself when he realizes that Daniel and Vanessa are staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Um yea Mijo I think I remember that song. Here you lay down and I will sing it for you." He quietly starts to sing as he rubs the little boy’s hair. When the song is over he notices that Daniel is asleep. He watches him for a few minutes and then looks up and notices Vanessa watching from the doorway. He stands and walks over to her, enveloping her in a hug. 

"You are so good with him, hun." She says. 

"I hope I don't fuck this up. I can't believe she used to sing him In The Heights. This is crazy. Hey V is it ok if I go to my office for a bit. I need to write something down. I have been struggling with the right words for this song and I think I have it now."

"Sure babe. I won't wait up." She smiles and they give each other a kiss as they head in separate directions for the night. 

Lin spends the next hour tapping on his keyboard with the headphones on before he has the song finished and recorded. He shoots it off in an email to Lac and then heads to check in on Daniel before bed. He glances in the room and watches his son for a few minutes. He is curled up under the covers holding his stuffed dog and looks peaceful. Lin kisses him on the head and heads to his wife across the hall. 

"I can't believe I have a son," Lin thinks as he lays in bed. He imagines what the future may hold for them. He can see the three of them welcoming the new baby home from the hospital. He imagines Daniel and a little brother banging on the piano together. He worries about how he will handle two kids as when Hamilton starts this new baby will only be a few months old. Will he be able to juggle it all. As he is thinking Vanessa rolls over and wraps her arm around him. He instantly feels at peace. He knows as long as they have each other the rest doesn't really matter. "Things will be ok." He thinks as he finally drifts off to sleep.


	6. Where'd You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the first full day bring for this new family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter a bit early in celebration of Lin and Vanessa's 10 year wedding anniversary. Hope you like it. Again please leave comments!

Lin was startled awake by a loud scream followed by his wife jumping out of the bed. It took them both a minute to realize where the noise was coming from. They both ran across the hall towards Daniel's room and found him thrashing around in the bed, drenched in sweat and crying.

"Shhh shhh Daniel. Mijo it's ok. Shhhh you are safe." Vanessa spoke calmly to the boy rousing him from his nightmare. Lin stood by the bed unable to figure out what to do. He watched his wife, amazed at how easily she calmed the boy after he awoke. "Hey sweetie it's okay. It's me, Vanessa. You are safe. Lin turn on the lamp please."

"My mom. My mom.” The boy repeated

"I know sweetie. I know it is hard." She held the boy close to her until he calmed down. "Well it is five in the morning so I guess it is an okay time to get up. How about you take a shower and get all that sweat off and I will fix us a nice breakfast? Pancakes sound good?"

"Okay." Daniel gets up and walks to the shower to rinse off.

Lin and Vanessa make their way to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Lin leans on the island counter with his head in his hands trying to hide the tears spilling from his eyes. Vanessa walks behind him and wraps her arms around him giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"What are you thinking Lin?" She asks.

"How can I make this okay for him? He lost his mom V! I can't imagine losing my mom. He was so scared during that nightmare. I don't know if I can do this V." He said wiping his eyes and raking his hands through his hair.

"Why don't you give your mom a call? Maybe she has some insight on this and maybe she can recommend a therapist we can all see. We can do this Lin. We HAVE to do this. We are all he has left. Now please get me the syrup from that shelf." She smiled at him and he laughed.

A few minutes later Daniel emerged from his room dressed for the day. He looked much better and had a smile on his face.

"Hey Daniel, V has breakfast almost done. After we eat what would you like to do? It is a bit too early to head to the mall but we can find something to do. We could play video games, check out the toys in your room or something like that."

"You have video games?" Daniel asked practically jumping out of his seat.

"Yes and we got you some games too. I hope you like them. If not I am sure we can return them and pick out something you would rather have. After breakfast we can check them out. Deal?"

"Wow mom never would let me have video games. She said they were too expensive and would rot my brain." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

As Vanessa sat Daniel's plate in front of him, the boy greedily shoved pieces of pancake into his mouth.

"Well, your mom was right. Video games are expensive and they can rot your brain so we won't be on

them all day. That's what’s wrong with Lin now." Vanessa whispered the last part and pointed at Lin causing the little boy to laugh out loud.

The rest of breakfast was spent about like any normal family. They talked about their likes and dislikes. They talked about their favorite colors, foods, drinks and what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Daniel was positive that he wanted to be the drummer in a band when he was older. Vanessa said she wanted to travel the world when she was older and Lin said he wanted to make a difference when he was older. After breakfast, the boys helped do the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen before they went to the living room to check out the games. After a few rounds of some racing game Vanessa emerged freshly showered and dressed.

"Hey boys can I have a turn?"

"Sure here take my turn. I am going to get myself ready and if you both are ok I need to make a few phone calls and check my emails." Lin said handing Vanessa the controller.

Lin left the room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he grabbed his phone and checked his emails. After skimming through a few he came to the one he was looking for. It was a response from Lac about the song he had sent him the night before.

To: linman@gmail.com

From: LacketyLac@gmail.com

Subject: WOW

WOW is all I can say about this song Lin. Where did this come from? You hit it out of the park with this one. I thought you were really close to being done with the other song but you can trash that one and use this one for sure. I will tweak it with the music and send it to you for approval and then we can get Leslie practicing.

I hope that all is going well on the home front with the mini Lin. Please let me know if there is anything I can do. Hopefully we can all meet the little dude soon.

Cabinet Member

Lac

Lin was so happy that Lac liked the song. He shot back another quick email.

To: LacketyLac@gmail.com

From: Linman@gmail.com

Subject: Inspiration

Thanks man. Sometimes inspiration falls on your doorstep. Literally. Change whatever you feel needs it. I seriously threw this together in about an hour and a half last night after watching Daniel fall asleep. Man this week has been crazy but so amazing. Daniel is a good kid. Super smart and kind. Lac…Melissa used to sing “Breathe” to him! She sung Heights to him. She told him I could sing. He knows so much about me. It's crazy. I just wish I had known sooner. Maybe I will bring him by tomorrow. It's only main cast rehearsing tomorrow right? I will shoot you a text and let you know after I talk to him. Oh and please make sure the drums are set up tomorrow.

Siempre,

Lin-Manuel

Next Lin called his mom Luz.

"Lin-Manuel it is about time you called us. Your dad has been waiting by the phone since yesterday. I am not sure he slept at all. How is it going? How is our grandson? When can we meet him?" Luz answered barely letting Lin process anything she was saying.

"Haha, Good morning to you too mom. Is Dad there? You can just put it on speaker and then I can talk to the both of you."

"Okay mijo. I've got it on speaker."

"Good morning Lin-Manuel. How is it going son?" Luis greeted his son.

"It is going as good as can be expected I think. Sorry we didn't call last night. The social workers were here for a while then it was time for dinner and all the other stuff. Time just slipped by. He is amazing though. He looks just like me."

"That is so good to hear son. When can we meet him?" Luis asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow afternoon? Maybe for dinner? Also mom he had a nightmare this morning about the accident. He was so scared. What are we supposed to do? Do you have anyone you can recommend to help us?"

"Sure son. Tomorrow sounds great. And it is completely normal for him to have these nightmares. Just be there and reassure him that he is safe. I will email you a few doctors that I know that can help you out." Luz tells her son.

They discuss the plans for the next day and then Lin explains that he needs to get back to Vanessa and Daniel. Lin also sent off a quick text response to Chris letting him know how the first night went and told him he was thinking about bringing Daniel by the rehearsal the next day and what his opinion was. Then he headed back out into the living room. By now the sun was rising in the sky and Lin thought it might be a good time to head out to the mall before it got too busy.

"Hey Lin do you think you can handle this on your own? I really need to catch up on some calls and some paperwork."

"Sure V. I think we can handle this. Right buddy?" Lin asked while helping Daniel find his shoes.

"Yep!" Daniel said tying up his shoes and grabbing the jacket that Lin was holding out for him.

Lin gave Vanessa a hug and kiss before grabbing his own jacket and wallet. Lin decided to show Daniel the subway. The boy’s eyes lit up as they made their way underground and he fidgeted when the train pulled up. He sat close to Lin and watched all the different people that were on the train. Thankfully it wasn't super busy as the rush hour was about over and most people were already at work. When they reached their stop Lin grabbed Daniel's hand and they made their way into the mall and headed to the shoe store first. Lin helped Daniel pick out two pairs and the store associate helped them find the right size. Next they made their way to the clothes store. They had picked out a few shirts and some pants when they moved to a different section to look for a coat and some jackets since there still could be cold days in NYC this time of year. Lin was looking at some hoodies.

"Hey Daniel what do you think of this one?" Lin asked turning around with a grey hoodie in his hand. He dropped it when he realized he didn't see Daniel anywhere near him. "DANIEL. DANIEL WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?" He started quickly walking around the area where they had been standing and looked in the racks hoping to find Daniel hiding, playing a trick on him. Panic started to creep in when he didn't pop out right away. "DANIEL!"

"OVER HERE LIN" He heard from the section next to where they had just been. Lin found Daniel looking at a display of hats. "These are so cool. This one looks like the one you have hanging by the door." Daniel pointed at a simple New York Yankees hat.

"Mijo you can't just wonder off like that. You scared me so bad." Lin said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Lin. I just saw the hats and wanted to look at them." he said pointing at the hats.

"It's alright just please don't do it again. Grab that hat and let’s get a jacket and get out of here. I'm ready for lunch how about we grab some food on the way home and surprise Vanessa with it?"

"Okay. Thanks for all the new clothes. Can we get McDonalds for lunch?" He asked with those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Mijo as long as we have a healthy dinner okay?"

They checked out at the store and grabbed some McDonalds next door before hailing a cab and heading home. Lin watched Daniel on the way back to the apartment. The young boy looked out the window in amazement at all the things he could see outside. He looked up at the tall buildings and smiled at all the excitement going on in the crazy city. Viewing the city through a child's eyes, it is an amazing place. Looking forward to sharing new experiences with his son made Lin more excited for the future. When they made it back to the apartment Daniel couldn't stop talking about all the things they had seen on their ride. Vanessa met them at the door helping them set down the bags.

"We brought lunch!" Daniel said hugging Vanessa.

"Oh you did? That is very nice of you gentlemen." She said hugging him back.

They unloaded the food and had a great lunch together. They decided after lunch to head down the street to the park and take a walk and check out the playground. While Daniel played on the jungle gym, Lin and Vanessa sat on a bench nearby.

"I lost him at the store." Lin confesses.

"You what?!?!"

"He wondered off while I was trying to find him a jacket. It scared me to death, but then when I found him he had found the hats and was excited because one matched my Yankees hat and he wanted to match me." he said puffing out his chest a bit in pride.

"Lin, you have to watch him closely okay? That is sweet that he wanted to match you. I am assuming you bought the hat?" She laughed when he nodded his head excitedly "So, babe I need to head into the office for a while tomorrow morning and I have a hearing in the afternoon. Do you think you and Daniel

will be okay on your own for the day?"

"Yeah I think we can handle it. I was thinking about taking him to the rehearsal tomorrow for a little while. It's only the main cast so it won't be the entire ensemble and all that. I figured maybe Lac could show him the drums there and he could have some fun. I don't think we can put drums in the apartment so next best thing?" He said shrugging his shoulders "Also I have gotten a few texts from the guys wanting to meet him. Do you think it will be okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Ask Daniel first though. And make sure to tell him that if it is too much he can tell you and you can leave. I think he would love to beat around on the drums there."

They hung out at the park for a little while longer until some rain clouds moved in. They then headed back to the apartment to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Daniel and Lin helped Vanessa make some soup but Lin was not really much help. During dinner Lin asked Daniel if he would be interested in going to work with Lin tomorrow. He was hesitant at first until Lin told him there would be a drum set he could play around with. After dinner they all put on their pajamas and got comfy in the living room to watch another movie. Tonight it was Lin's favorite The Little Mermaid. Daniel fell asleep on the reclining chair before the movie ended. They had all had a busy day so it was no surprise that the little boy was tired. Lin carried him to his bed and Vanessa helped tuck him in. They both gave him a kiss on the head and made their way to their own beds.


	7. Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin takes Daniel to meet The Cabinet. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to post this. The week has been crazy with schools starting back up and with me switching classrooms and being short staffed at work but I hope to get a post every 2 to 3 days. As always let me know your thoughts.

Lin woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He smiled to himself. So far this week had been crazy, but amazing. Slowly he got out of bed and made his way out to the kitchen. The sun was just barely breaking the horizon so he knew it was still early but he felt well rested. The night before was probably the earliest he had been to sleep in a while. Kids must wear you out. When he came around the corner to the kitchen he froze, happy tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The sight in front of him was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. In the kitchen his wife was standing by the stove. In front of her was his son and Vanessa was showing him how to cook the scrambled eggs. Lin stood there at the corner for a few minutes just watching the scene before him. He couldn't wait to welcome this new child into his life just like he was welcoming Daniel. Vanessa, he knew, was going to be an amazing mother. He just hoped he could give both children everything they could dream of. This also made him think that he needed to talk to Vanessa about telling Daniel about the baby. 

"Hey you two," Lin said finally walking all the way into the kitchen.

"Good morning hun," Vanessa said giving him a quick kiss.

"Good morning! Vanessa is showing me how to cook eggs!" Daniel said, bouncing around.

"They look good!" Lin said grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Breakfast is almost done. Since we got up early I will have time to eat with you boys then I am off for a day of work."

"Sounds boring." Lin joked. "Daniel and I are going to have real fun." He smiled while he ruffled the boy’s already messy hair.

They all sat down and ate breakfast while discussing the plans for the day. Daniel was excited to play drums again and Lin was excited to show him where he worked. The hope was that Daniel would have a good time and Lin would be able to start back at work at least part time. They discussed the options for school as well. This coming up week would be the schools Spring break with Easter next Sunday. So the plan would be that they would go tomorrow and enroll Daniel and he would start immediately after Spring break. Lin would be able to hold rehearsals while Daniel was at school and be able to pick him up after. Then, if he needed to he could come to rehearsals until it was done or Vanessa got off work. They would figure out a plan for summer break when it got closer. After breakfast Lin shot off a text to Lac and Tommy to let them know he would be there today with Daniel and reminded them to make sure the drums were ready to go. Vanessa got ready and headed to work. 

"Hey buddy I need to get a shower and get ready. How about you get ready and then play in your room until I am done?"

"Okay!" Daniel said running off to his room.

Lin hopped in the shower and spent a bit of time under the hot water. After his shower he threw on some jeans and a Heights t-shirt and slipped on his socks and headed to Daniel's room. He found him lying on the bed reading a book that he and Chris had picked out when they went to the store. Daniel had already gotten dressed in some jeans and a blue t-shirt and had his socks on too. Lin watched him for a minute amazed at how alike he and his son were. Melissa had done an amazing job raising him; he could tell. Daniel was smart, polite, and very well behaved. He got a little sad thinking about all he had

missed out on since he didn't know about Daniel. He also thought about how different his life would have been. Vanessa most likely wouldn't even be in his life. Would Hamilton be a thing? Would Heights have done as well as it did? He shook his head. No sense dwelling on the past, now was time for the present and the future. And now was the time to take his boy to meet all his friends and show him what he does.

"Hey mijo you about ready to go?" Lin asked walking fully into the room.

"Yea Lin. I just need to get my shoes on." He said closing the book and putting it on his night stand.

They slipped on their shoes by the door and grabbed some hoodies and made their way down to the subway station. Today it was much more crowded and Lin made sure to keep a tight grip on Daniel's hand. The trip was uneventful and they made it safely to their destination, but before they could walk into the building Daniel froze. Lin could tell he looked nervous.

"Hey Daniel are you ok?" Lin asked kneeling down to his level.

"Are your friends nice? What if they don't like me?" His little voice quivered.

"Aw mijo they will love you. My friends are the best. You will even meet my best friend. He is like a brother to me. So he is kind of like your uncle especially since I don't have a brother. His name is Chris and he is so much fun. He has two kids too. And I made sure that they have the drums ready for you. And remember if at any time you want to leave you just tell me and we can go."

"You won't be mad if I want to leave?"

"No buddy. I won’t be mad. I understand meeting new people is scary and you have met a lot of new people lately. Can we just give it a try?" Daniel nodded and they made their way into the building and upstairs to the rehearsal room.

They were early so Lin knew that only a few people would be there to begin with. When they opened the door Daniel hid behind Lin but followed him into the room. Lac, Tommy and Chris were the only people there so far. Lin gave them all a look and they nodded acknowledging the secret signal. 

"Hey guys good morning." Lin greeted them.

"Hey Lin." Lac said.

"Morning." Tommy waved.

"Hey brother." Said Chris "Looks like you brought a tag along. Hey Daniel. I am Chris. It is very nice to meet you." Chris kneeled down beside Lin and reached out his hand.

Daniel peeked out his head and then slowly reached out his hand and shook Chris' hand. 

"Hi. It is nice to meet you."

Lin introduced Daniel to the other gentlemen. 

"Hey Daniel, your dad said that you like the drums. Would you like to try out the set we have here?" Lac said smiling at the boy.

"Can I?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure man. Show us what you got."

Daniel walked over to the set and sat on the throne and grabbed the sticks that Lac had left on the side. He spun the sticks and got comfortable. He started slowly and then just went wild on the drums. He surely knew his way around the drum set. He had an amazing beat. The four men exchanged looks and then couldn't take their eyes off of Daniel. None of them recognized the song but it was amazing for a child of his age. After a few minutes he finished his song and placed the sticks back down. Lin ran up and gave him a high five and a hug and the other men followed with high fives.

"That was amazing,mijo!"

"Thanks. I missed playing the drums. Can I come do this sometimes Mr. Lac?" He asked. 

"Sure little man. Let your dad know and we can find a way to make it happen. I could also probably give you a few lessons but I think maybe you can teach me a few things." He smiled rubbing the boys head. 

"Hey Daniel why don't you go play us something on the piano over there while I go over a few things with the guys. Soon the rest of the gang should be here."

"Yes sir." Daniel said hopping off to the piano and started playing a simple song.

Lin and the rest of the group talked for a few minutes before they heard the door open and Leslie, Philipa, and Renee came in. Daniel got off the piano and went to greet the new people that came in.

"Hi! I am Leslie."

"I am Renee."

"Hey little guy. My name is Philipa but you can just call me Pippa that is what everyone else calls me."

"Hi. I am Daniel."

"Hey Daniel I found some pencils and paper. Would you like to draw while we go over a few things?" Lin asked pointing at a desk over to the side.

Daniel headed over to the table and went right to drawing. Lin headed over to the group that had formed around the piano. 

"So we are just waiting on Oak, Anthony, Jazzy and Groff?" Tommy asked

"Yep. Anthony and Jaz were almost here. And you all know Oak and Groff will be late." Pippa laughed and the others joined in.

"Well while we wait. Lac, how about we play the revised Dear Theodosia song and let Leslie get a taste?" Lin said.

"Yea that sounds good." Lac said as he walked over to his computer and pulled up the song. He had tweaked it at bit but left it mainly as Lin had sent it to him. He sang Leslie's part and left Lin singing his part. While it was playing the rest of the cast arrived. Everyone stood quietly listening to it and when it

was done they just stood there. Leslie was the first to speak.

"Wow Lin this is amazing! I really think this is it!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Inspiration just….fell at my doorstep so to say!" Everyone glanced over at Daniel and smiled. "Hey buddy come over and meet a few more of my friends. Then if you want we can head home."

"Lin you have a lot of friends." Daniel say walking over to the group.

"Yea buddy I guess I do. This is Anthony, Jasmine, Oak and Groff." Lin said pointing to each person. They all said hello and Lin turned back to Daniel "You ready to head back home?"

"Can I play the drums one more time please?" 

"Sure thing. Go ahead. I will be over here with everyone you take your time. Have fun."

Daniel ran back over to the drums and got settled again. He took a deep breath and then his tiny arms went right to town on the drums. Lin stood there listening to the cast and cabinet team discussing what the schedule was for the day. Then the beat Daniel was playing caught his attention. The beat he was playing sounded very familiar he just couldn't place it. He turned to Lac and gave him a questioning look. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris asked

"That's In The Heights." Lac said nudging Lin with his elbow

"Wow the kid is really good." Groff said and they all agreed.

Lin stood there watching Daniel play. Pride growing in his chest. He had to make sure that he encouraged him to keep doing what he absolutely seems to love doing. He knew his son's dream of being in a band would come true. They all stood around watching until Daniel finished the song and then went right into another one. He played a few more songs before he stopped and walked back over to the group. Everyone told the boy how amazed they were with his skills on the drums and then Lin decided it was about time for them to head back home for lunch. He wanted a little down time before his parents came over to meet Daniel for the first time. He was hoping that it wouldn't be too overwhelming for the boy. Lin made a mental note to have a quiet weekend at home with just the three of them. 


	8. Paciencia Y Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets his grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! After this chapter there is one more chapter and then an "epilogue". I may come back and do some one shots of Daniel and the Miranda fam from time to time. Life has gotten a bit hectic lately with my own kid going back to school and work for me has been crazy from day to day. Please let me know what you think. Much Love

After finishing up at the rehearsal Lin and Daniel hopped on the metro and headed back to the apartment. Daniel didn't stop talking the entire way back. He told Lin how much fun it was to play the drums again. They chatted about Lin's parents coming over that evening for dinner and Daniel was actually quite excited for that. When they got back to the apartment Lin fixed Daniel a sandwich and chips and they plopped down at the table for lunch.

"So Mijo what would you like to do after we eat?" Lin asks "We have a bit before V comes home and my mom and dad come over."

"Can I read that book I started this morning?" Daniel asked munching on some chips.

"Sure bud, if that's what you want to do that is fine with me. While you do that I may head into my office and get some work done."

"Okay." 

They finished eating and went their separate ways. After about an hour of work Lin finally stepped out of his office and went in search of Daniel. He found him sitting in the living room still reading his book. Glancing at the book he realizes it is a book that he had picked out titled "Better Nate Than Ever". Chris had given Lin a look when he picked out this book and said it may be a bit too advanced for the boy, but Lin smiled seeing how deep into the book Daniel was. He stood at the corner watching the boy for a while. Rather than bother the boy Lin pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped some pictures. The first he sent to Chris.

[Attached picture]

Hey CJack. Looks like I was right on the book choice. 

He has been sitting here reading for a bit over an hour.

The next he sent to his wife. He knew she would be leaving work soon and they needed to decide what to do about dinner.

[Attached picture]

Hey babe. We are doing good. Daniel really likes drums and books. :)

What would you like to do for dinner tonight?

Takeout? I could try to fix something?

He quickly got a response back from his wife.

I love it. He is so cute. Just like you. <3 

Let's do takeout. Italian? I should be leaving here in about 5 minutes.

Quickly he shot off a response telling his wife to be safe. Then he decided to straighten up the house some before his wife and parents get there. It wasn't that the house was very messy but they had definitely let a few things go in the past few days. He was finishing up the dishes when he turned around almost startled by Daniel standing there watching him. Lin had his headphones on and had been dancing and singing along to whatever song he had been listening to and Daniel had to have been watching for a bit because he was laughing when he was caught. 

"Nice moves." The boy laughed

"Hey! Sorry if I bothered your reading. I came in there and you were so into the book I didn't want to interrupt. Vanessa should be here soon and we can order dinner before my folks show up. They are super excited to meet you."

"No you didn't I needed a break anyway. I never had grandparents before all I had was Nan. She watched me while Mom worked." Lin noted a hint of sadness in the boy’s voice and mentally reminded himself to ask the social worker when they met at court next week. "I hope that they like me."

"Well you do now. They will love you. You don't have to worry about that mijo. Oh by the way, V thought maybe Italian for takeout dinner tonight. I was thinking spaghetti. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds good. I like spaghetti." Daniel smiled.

About that time Vanessa came walking through the door. "Boys I'm home." She said coming in the apartment and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey hun. How was your day?" Lin asked kissing her on the cheek.

"It was good. I got caught up on what I had missed this week and the hearing went smoothly. Did you guys decide on dinner? We should get to ordering because your parents will be here soon."

"Yeah Daniel said spaghetti was what he wanted. I was thinking we could do the family pasta and sauce that way everyone can have their choice of sauce."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful idea Daniel. Well, I am going to go take a quick shower and freshen up. Lin go ahead and call in the order."

Lin grabbed his phone and placed the order while Vanessa got ready for their guests. Daniel plopped on the couch and asked if he could play a game until his new grandparents arrived which Lin agreed to. The food arrived about 25 minutes later and about 5 minutes after that there was a knock on the door. Lin answered it and Daniel put the game away as the adults all shared greetings. He nervously walked towards the door where everyone was gathered. 

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce you to your grandson Daniel. Daniel this is my mom and dad." Lin announced as Daniel peaked out from behind him. 

"Oh nieto!" Luz gasped.

"Hi Daniel. It is so nice to meet you." Luis reached out his hand for a shake.

"Hi it is nice to meet you too." Daniel shook the elder Miranda's hand. Then he looked to Lin and Vanessa. 

"Well why don't we go ahead and eat before the food gets cold and then we can all hang out for a while in the living room and get to know each other some more?" Luz suggested. 

The family gathered in the kitchen and fixed their plates with dinner. Vanessa helped Daniel fix his plate and helped him to the table. Once everyone was seated Luis said the blessing and they began eating. There was some small talk around the table with Lin being asked how Hamilton was going and Vanessa being asked about the case she was working on. The Luz asked how things were going with the baby. 

"They are good we have an appointment next week. I have been feeling fine besides being a little tired." 

"You are having a baby?" Daniel asked, a look of shock on his face. 

"Uh yeah buddy. Vanessa is going to have a baby." Lin answered nervously glancing back and forth between the boy and the rest of his family.

Daniel sat his fork down and pushed his chair back and then ran to his room and practically slammed the door.

"Oh Lin-Manuel, I am so sorry I thought he already knew." Luz said.

"It's okay, mom. We hadn't told him yet. I guess it just never felt like the right time. I will go talk to him." Lin said pushing his chair back.

"Mijo let me go talk to him." Luis put his hand on Lin's shoulder. 

Luis headed down the hallway to the boys bedroom and knocked lightly before entering. He found the boy on his bed with his head under his pillow. He was clearly crying. Sitting on the bed, Luis began rubbing the boys back and hummed an old Spanish song that he remembered from his childhood. Daniel wiggled his head from under the pillow and began singing along in quiet Spanish. 

Once the song finished Daniel looked up at his grandfather with his eyes still red from crying and his face still wet from his tears.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hi. I'm sorry I left like that." He sniffled.

"It's okay. I know this has to all be a bit scary for you. I am really sorry about your mom, but know we will always be here for you."

"What if Vanessa doesn't want me to stay here. I know I am not her kid and her and Lin are going to have a baby together they probably won’t want me here." He began crying again.

"Oh Daniel! That will never happen. I know you just met your dad but he loves you so much already. And Vanessa loves you too. You are just as much our family as this new baby will be. We are all so happy that you are here. Paciencia Y Fe Mijo. Things will be fine. Oh and your dad didn't tell me you spoke Spanish."

"I don't think he knows. No one ever asked. Nan taught me. She used to sing that song to me at bedtime if my mom was working the night shift. I hope Nan is okay."

"How about this? I will talk to your dad and we will call your social worker on Monday and find out how Nan is doing. Are you ready to head back out and finish dinner? I am sure your dad and V are wondering where we are." Luis smiled at the boy ruffling his hair gently.

"Yeah I think I am ok. Can I ask you one more thing?" Luis nodded "Can I call you Abuelo and grandma Abuela?"

"Oh nieto we would love that." He smiled "Race you to the kitchen!"

The two ran out of the room with Luis letting the boy have a bit of a head start. Laughing they entered the kitchen.

"I won Abuelo!" Daniel cheered as he took his seat at the table and got right back to eating. 

Everyone at the table looked at Daniel and then at Luis. He just smiled and nodded his head. When everyone was finished eating they all helped clean up the kitchen and then headed into the living room to relax together.

"So Daniel, Abuela and I got you some gifts. If you want head over by the door and bring that bag in here." Daniel jumped up and ran to the door.

"So, Abuelo?" Lin asked.

"He speaks Spanish Lin-Manuel. Said his Nan taught him. We will talk later about the rest." He finished as Daniel came back in the room struggling with the heavy bag "Abuela and I figured we had missed out on some birthdays so we needed to catch up some." Luis laughed watching Lin and Vanessa's eyes widen at the sight of all the gifts that the boy was struggling to carry in.

After about 30 minutes of opening gift after gift, they all sat around chatting. Daniel busied himself with one of the Lego sets his grandparents had bought him. They had also bought a few books, movies, board games, and a few other odds and ends toys. The boy could not wipe the smile off of his face. Two hours passed before the elder Miranda’s decided it was time to head home. After grabbing their jackets and slipping their shoes on hugs were passed around everyone. Luis leaned down and whispered something into Daniel's ear which made the boy get serious and then he had a huge smile on his face. Lin looked at his wife and they both shrugged at each other. Then Luz and Luis left. Lin shut and locked the door and Vanessa turned to Daniel.

"Ok Mijo. Time for a bath and then a snack before brushing teeth and bed."

"Okay, Vanessa." The boy hopped his way to the bathroom and soon the couple heard the shower start.

"I feel so bad that he found out about the baby that way Nessa." Lin said as he hugged his wife.

"I know. It broke my heart when he ran out like that. Oh to be a fly on the wall in that room when your dad went in thought. I was so surprised to see them come out racing and all smiles again. And he speaks Spanish?"

"I guess so. It was news to me. I wonder how Dad figured that out. So V I was thinking since next week will be a bit crazy maybe we can just hang out this weekend. Spend some time here just getting to know each other some more. Just the three of us."

"I think that is a great idea. I am sure life has been very chaotic for Daniel and I know it has for us. I don't know about you but I could use a lazy pajama day or two." She smiled at her husband.

The shower stopped and they saw a whizz of a towel covered boy run across the hallway to his room. Laughing they waited for him to return to the kitchen where Vanessa had fixed him a snack of animal crackers and some milk. While munching on the snack Lin and Vanessa filled Daniel in on the weekend plans. He seemed very thrilled to spend the weekend at home with his new family and especially his new toys. After the snack Vanessa helps Daniel brush his teeth and then they head to the bedroom. Lin 

notices immediately that Daniel's mood has changed. 

"What's wrong Mijo?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? On Friday nights me and Mom would always have a campout in the living room. I miss her." Tears streamed down Daniel's face.

"Oh sweetie." Vanessa grabbed the boys in her arms and pulled him close. Rubbing his back she continued. "How about we get all the blankets and we can all have a campout in our living room tonight? I haven't done that since your dad and I first started dating. That would be fun right hun?" Vanessa asked Lin.

"That sounds like a great idea. We could put on the TV and hang out. It would be fun. Can you help V get the blankets and I will grab the pillows." Lin reacted like a little kid again. It took about five minutes for the three of them to gather most of the blankets from around the apartment and lay them out in the living room. While Vanessa and Daniel laid them all out and got them just right, Lin found some cartoons on the TV. They all laid down on the blankets with Daniel in the middle and started watching the show. After two episodes Lin looked down and saw that Daniel was out like a light but the sight brought tears to his eyes. Daniel was snuggled up close to Vanessa and his wife had her arms wrapped protectively around the small boy. Both of them were asleep with relaxed smiles on their faces. Turning off the TV Lin snuggled up to his family. In this moment Lin felt that everything in the world was right. His wife was sleeping there with his son while their baby grew protected in her womb. He was actually looking forward to the future. He wasn't looking forward to court next week or the wait for his newest baby to get here but like all things that come they are never easy or quick. He snuggled even closer to his family and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Not Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the DNA test results be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. There is just an epilogue left. I have loved writing about Daniel and Lin. I hope one day to come back to this story and have fun creating again. Please let me know your thoughts. <3

Chapter 9

The weekend peacefully passes with the family of three spending most of the time playing video games, playing with toys , and watching movies along with a bunch of junk food thrown in. Monday would bring with it a morning visit from the social workers and afternoon court. As much as Lin tried not to think about it, the future was always in the back of his mind. 

Sunday night after dinner and getting Daniel in bed, Lin and Vanessa gathered around the table to discuss the plans for the week. It was something they had started when they got married. With Lin working on  In The Heights and becoming popular on the Broadway scene and Vanessa's busy schedule they found it nice to sit down on Sunday night an d go over their calendars together. Now with Daniel here they knew it would be even more important.

"Ok ay, so we have a social service meeting tomorrow at 9 :00am and t hen court at 2 :00pm. The  rest of the week I have pretty normal days  from 6:00am to around 3:00pm and I have a trial on Thursday. O ur  doctor’s appointment is Friday at 3:30 pm . What does your week look like Lin?" Vanessa  asked,  spreading her  calendar on the table .

"Well,  I  really need to get back to working on the Disney project. I have fallen a bit behind with everything going on. We have a reading of Act 1 of Ham on Wednesday - that will probably be a half day morning thing. And we can't forget Sunday is Easter." He ran his eyes over his own calendar.

"That's right. Well , let's see. Can Daniel go with you to the reading Wednesday?"

"Yeah I think he would be ok ay . He can bang on the drums or keys a bit and we can take a few  Legos or books with us. Maybe my parents can watch him a few hours this week so I can try to get some writing done. And we need to find a time to get him registered in school. What afternoon looks free to get to the school?"

"Wednesday looks good. I can shift a meeting up and just leave early and meet you boys after the reading and we can go together."

"Sounds like a plan. And your lawyer friend is going to be coming tomorrow right?"

" Yes, Mr.  Shepards will be there. He said that this should be pretty cut and dry. They should have the results to the DNA test. If  it is what we are expecting they will probably set up a six month period where th ey will do likely monthly check- ins and if all goes well at the six month court date he should be all ours." Vanessa had stood up and walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. 

"I like the sound of that. Ours." He gave her a kiss. "Let's get to bed. We have a long day ahead and a long week." 

The next morning was a scramble and rush. Daniel had woken up in the middle of the night with a nightmare again and had ended up in the bed between Lin and Vanessa. The boy  definitely did not stop moving in his sleep. Lin had been kicked very close to his jewels and the rest of the night he slept with his hands trying to cover himself to protect himself. They had forgotten to set the alarm clock so they all had slept in until 8 :00am leaving them exactly an hour to get ready for their home visit. Lin fixed the coffee and got Daniel set up with some cereal while Vanessa got a quick shower. Once she was ready  they switched off and Vanessa drank her coffee while getting Daniel ready. They wore comfortable clothes for now and would switch into court attire before heading to the courthouse for the afternoon. 

Vanessa was trying to comb Daniels hair into place and rid him of his bedhead and Lin was hopping in slipping on his socks when the buzzer went off from downstairs. Lin pressed the button letting the guest into the building. The y all gathered near the door  until there was a knock and Lin opened it. It was only Mr. Taylor, Daniel's guardian ad litem.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Miranda good morning. Good morning Daniel."

"Good morning Mr. Taylor come in!" Vanessa greeted him and they all walked towards the kitchen and sat at the table.

"How are the first few days going?" Mr. Taylor asked

Before either adult could answer Daniel spoke up. "Good! They took me to the park and I have my own room and Lin even took me to play the drums!" He was very excited.

"Daniel that is wonderful. I am glad things are going well. How about you two? All going well?" Mr. Taylor inquired.

"Yea I think it is going better than we had expected. Not that we had many expectations. We are having some concerns with nightmares but we are working on getting a  coun selor arranged. Other than that I think things are going well." Lin smiled at his wife.

"Well this is good. I think everything is going well here. You know if there are any concerns please do not hesitate to call me between visits. So we will see you all this afternoon at the courthouse is this correct?" 

The  Miranda’s nodded .

"Great we should get the results of the test today and then we will set up visits every two weeks for two months and then monthly visits after that if things are going well and then typically after six months we close the case and sign all the paperwork. But you can reach out to me at any time even between visits. I am here to assist you and Daniel at making sure everything goes smoothly." With that he stood to leave. 

"Well thank you so much Mr. Taylor." Vanessa walked him to the door. After he left Vanessa headed back to the kitchen. "Hey Lin we still have a few hours before court why don't you head into your office and work some on that project?  Daniel and I will find something to get into."

"You sure  hun ?" He asked .

"Yep. Go on now!"

Lin left the room and headed to his office. Vanessa waited a few minutes before she could hear him tapping on his electric keyboard. "So Daniel what would you like to do?"

"Can I go read for a bit?" He asked timidly .

"You sure? I mean that is fine with me but if there is anything else you would like to do that is ok ay too."

"I really want to finish reading this book that you and Lin got me." She smiled at him and he hopped to his bedroom .

About two hours later Lin emerged from his office having actually gotten some work done. He noticed how quiet the apartment was so he tiptoed around. First he checked in Daniel's room and his and Vanessa's but both were empty. Slowly he made his way towards the kitchen but it was also empty. The he saw them. They were both cuddled up on the couch asleep. It looked as though they had fallen asleep with Vanessa reading a book with Daniel laid on her chest almost as if he were a tiny baby. Quietly he slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures. He quickly sent a few pictures to his friends and family. Glancing at his clock on his phone before placing it back in his pocket he figured it was about time to wake his sleeping family to get ready for court.

"Hey V." He whispered "We need to start getting ready soon." His wife slowly  stirred and then realized that Daniel was laying on top of her.

"Hey  mijo . Sweetie we need to get up." Vanessa's soothing voice slowly woke the boy up. 

Lin helped them both off the couch. "Daniel what would you like for lunch? V you can go ahead and start getting ready if you want.  Us men can handle this." He laughed

"Can I have some mac and cheese please?" Daniel asked grabbing his book off the floor and trying to find the page where they had left off so he could place a bookmark carefully in  its place.

" Sure buddy let's get that before we have to get ready for court. Vanessa got us both some fancy clothes to wear." Lin said with a silly grumpy face.

"Ugh mom used to make me wear fancy clothes to church." Daniel sighed and Lin laughed.

Lin fixed a thing of microwavable macaroni and cheese and set the boy up at the table. He fixed some more coffee for himself and Vanessa. When Vanessa emerged from the room Lin let out a little whistle and kissed her. They stood in  each other’s arms for a few minutes before Vanessa shooed him out the room telling him they would be late if he didn't get ready soon. 

About that time Daniel had finished his lunch so Vanessa took him to his room to help him get dressed. It took them a bit longer than it took Lin to get ready. When Daniel entered the kitchen Lin looked up and instantly tears pricked at his eyes. Right in front of him stood a  miniature version of himself in a matching suit. To him it was crazy that this child that stood right in front of him was almost identical version of himself minus the eyes and Daniel's hair was short cropped and Lin had been growing his out for his Hamilton character he would be playing soon. Daniel smiled, looking very confident and happy with his outfit. But he kept fiddling with the tie.

" Haha Mijo I feel the same thing about the tie but you will get used to it.  At least it is only for a little bit. The cab should be here soon. Why don't we head downstairs and wait. We don't want to be late." 

They headed downstairs and out the front of the building just in time to see the cab pulling up out front. Lin opened the backdoor and helped Daniel in and then Vanessa before he went around to the other side to hop in himself. 

The ride to the courthouse was quiet. Vanessa looked over and noticed that both Lin and Daniel were playing with their fingers. It brought a smile to her face even though she knew both of them were nervous. After about a thirty minute ride due to the New York traffic they arrived outside of the tall courthouse building. Lin hopped out and then opened the door for his wife and son. They walked in the 

building holding hands and made their way upstairs to the courtroom. After a bit of waiting they were called in. Since it was family court the room was empty besides the involved parties. Vanessa and Daniel sat at short counter behind where Lin and the lawyer were seated. On the other side of the room sat the NYCFS worker and Mr. Taylor. They smiled over at Lin and Daniel. The court was called to order and everyone stood for the judge.

"This is the case for a minor child Daniel Gray in relations to establish paternity and custody. Mrs. Lee do we have the results available yet?" The judge started quickly.

"Yes sir." She said handing Lin's lawyer and the judge copies of the DNA test . " As you can see it is with 99.99% accuracy that Mr. Miranda is the biological father of minor child Daniel Gray." Lin let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and then looked back at Vanessa and Daniel with a big smile on his face.

"Mr. Miranda, are you willing and prepared to retain custody of this minor child?"

"Yes , your honor." 

"Mrs. Lee how would you like to proceed?" The judged shifted his view to the other table.

Everything else went according to what both Lin's lawyer and Mr. Taylor had planned. Mr. Taylor would visit periodically and after  six months the case would be closed if all goes well. Until then Lin and Vanessa would have custody over Daniel. After seeing the judge the group walked to a side room and discussed the plans going forward such as schooling and Lin was handed a folder with medical information as well as information on pediatricians and how to apply for state health insurance.

"Oh one last thing Mr. Miranda we have been in contact with Ms. Gray's landlord and also a friend - a Mrs. Garcia. They have worked out to pay for a storage unit for one month and you are welcome to go and get anything that you or Daniel may want. He is her sole  beneficiary . Here is Mrs. Garcia's number."

"Oh. Thank you." Lin was a little surprised but happy that he could maybe get some of Daniel's belongings for him.

With all of the added paperwork completed the trio headed downstairs and out to the street. They decided to grab the train heading back home and grab some to-go food to take home. Daniel  fidgeted with his tie during the ride on the train so Lin helped slip it of for him and tied it around the  boy’s head which made him giggle. Then he took his own tie off and did the same to his head causing the boy to belly laugh. Vanessa pulled out her phone and snapped two pictures of the boys. One with them facing her and then one with them looking out the train window so you could only see their backs.

That made her think about her husband's sometimes unhealthy obsession with Twitter. She also real ized that he had not posted on T witter since finding out about Daniel a week ago. Knowing this  absence would not go unnoticed she made a mental note to ask Lin what his plan was for social media  regarding Daniel. 

They got off the train a stop early and walked the rest of the way home so they had time to find something to eat. They settled on a sandwich from the bodega close to their apartment. Once they had their food they headed home. Everyone went straight to their rooms and put on comfy clothes then all 

sat in front of the TV munching on dinner. It had been a long day and it did not take long for Daniel to fall asleep curled up to Lin's side with his feet in Vanessa's lap where she had been rubbing them.

"So , Lin I was thinking … " Vanessa started.

"I thought I smelled smoke." He joked causing her to reach over and playfully smack his arm.

"You haven't been on Twitter this week. You know everyone is going to question that right?" 

"Yea h, I know." He did not have a mega following but he had a bit of one and it was growing more and mo re with Hamilton so close to being completed . "I was thinking about that. What do you think I should do? I know it is going to come out sooner or later. Wouldn't it be harder if we try to hide it?"

"I think it will look bad the longer we hide it, but  Daniel needs his privacy too." They both sat in silence for a few minutes trying to think of what to do.

"Well what if I post but we make sure not to show his face? I took a picture of you and him earlier asleep on the couch and you can't see his face." Lin finally coming up with something.

" That could work. I also got a picture of you  both looking out the train window with your ties on your heads without faces." 

"Send that to me please. I can use those two pictures and come up with a tweet." Lin said grabbing his phone .

** Lin-Manuel Miranda @ Lin_Manuel **

_ Found out about and met my son this week. Long story. For another day. Enjoy these pictures. Be Kind.  G'night . # MeetMySon _

He attached the two pictures not showing Daniel's face. Then he showed Vanessa and she nodded her approval before he hit "tweet.” Setting his phone on the coffee table and then leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Thank you,  hun ."

"For what?" She leaned in and kissed him again .

"For not freaking out about this. For being understanding. For accepting him. I don't know … I just  can’t believe this is our life. I don't know how I am going to do Hamilton and be a dad at the same time and then before long it will be two kids!" His voice rose a few levels.

" Shhhh Lin it is going to work out. I won't pretend to know the challenges were facing, but I am not afraid." She leaned over again and gave him a kiss . "Come on let's get Daniel to bed and then we can head to bed." 

Lin carefully slid the boy on to the couch so he could get up. Then he picked him up. Daniel snuggled closer into Lin when he did causing Lin to smile. He carried him to bed and carefully tucked him in. Leaving the room he looked back one more time at his sleeping son. Vanessa was right they didn't know the  challenges they may face but he knew that together they could get through anything. Together, 

family would be enough. 


	10. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A catch up with Lin, Vanessa and Daniel. Trouble in paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's been awhile. Life got crazy. I quit a job, took some time off full of Drs. appointments and started a new job. I hope to write a few more short stories with my characters. Please let me know what you think.

It had been about a month since Daniel had joined Lin and Vanessa in New York. Things had been going pretty well. Lin and Vanessa had enrolled Daniel in the local elementary school and he started right after Easter. 

Easter! That day had been amazing. Daniel was introduced to Lin's sister Luz and his cousins. They spent the day surrounded by family. Daniel even showed off his piano talents with his cousins for Abuela and Abluelo on their piano. Daniel really seemed to be adjusting quite well. Lin and Vanessa had spoken to his teacher as well and were told how bright and sweet he was, which they had already figured out. The nightmares had even tapered off some. 

Since Lin was working on Hamilton as well as a Disney project he had been quite busy. He used the time that Daniel was at school to work on writing and then he was able to pick him up after school and walk home together. The only snags so far had been a few days when Lin had to leave town to meet with some Disney execs to talk over somethings. Luis offered to help with school pickups and Vanessa was able to drop him off at school, but night times were an issue and those nights Daniel had ended up just sharing the bed with Vanessa. They had grown pretty close.

On this day Lin had been working feverishly to make a deadline on a song he needed to have a draft of to send to Disney when his phone started ringing. He glanced down and noticed it was the school calling.

"Hello hello?" He answered quickly.

"Yes, may I speak to the parent of Daniel Gray?"

"Speaking." 

"Mr. Miranda. This is Mrs. Ellis the principal at PS 187. I have Daniel in my office. There has been a situation. He is okay but we need you to come down so we can have a meeting."

"Okay. I can be there in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you. See you soon." Then she hung up.

Lin threw on some shoes and headed out the door to the school. He could feel the nerves in his stomach as he walked. The principal didn't give any clue as to what had happened just said a "situation.”

"What the hell does that mean?" Lin asked to himself. When he arrived at the school he took a deep breath before entering and heading into the office where he was greeted quickly by the secretary who seemed to have been waiting on him. She led him straight to the principal’s office and he entered. The first thing he noticed was Daniel sitting in a chair to the side with an icepack on his eye.

"Oh Mijo what happened bud?" He asked as he quickly walked over to Daniel.

"Mr. Miranda- I am sorry to meet you this way. I am Mrs. Ellis." She said as she shook his hand. "Daniel here had an incident with another student. He won't explain to us what happened, but according to a witness he was bullied by another student." 

"Bullied? My goodness. So what are you doing about this Mrs. Ellis?" Lin asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Please, have a seat Mr. Miranda. Here at PS 187 we have a zero tolerance for bullying of any kind. The students involved have all been sent home for the day and after a meeting tomorrow with the school board we will decide the punishment. We want you to know we take this type of thing very seriously. I wish Daniel would explain to us what happened but he hasn't really talked to us since the incident. I think it would be best for him to go home and get some rest and relax for the rest of the day. He obviously will not be penalized for missing the rest of the afternoon."

"I will speak with him when we get home and see if I can figure out what happened. Thank you for calling me." Lin spoke trying to calm his anger. "Hey Mijo are you ready to head home?"

Daniel stood up still holding the icepack on his eye. Lin put his arm around the boy's shoulder and they walked out to the street together. They were lucky enough to catch a taxi right outside of the school and even though it wasn't a long walk Lin thought a taxi would be easier for Daniel. The ride was done in complete silence. When they got back to the apartment Daniel went straight to his room. Lin heard the bedroom door slam and then the sounds of things, he thought, being thrown around the room. He ran to the room and when he opened the door he saw all of Daniel's books all over the room. He found Daniel face down on his bed crying. Slowly Lin sat on the bed and began rubbing the boys back. Once he calmed down Lin spoke.

"Daniel. I know you didn't want to talk to Mrs. Ellis but please talk to me. Why did you throw your books? Besides Lac's drums they are the thing you love the most. "

Daniel rolled over and looked up at Lin. For the first time Lin saw his eye and had to stop himself from crying. It was already becoming a nice black eye and he could tell it had to hurt. 

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"Oh buddy. Yes, it does matter but if you don't want to talk about it right now that is ok. I am always here and so it Vanessa. How about we get some Tylenol for that eye first though and maybe some more ice?" Lin asked.

"Okay. I am sorry for throwing my stuff around. I will clean it up."

"That's ok Mijo. Sometimes we do some strange things when we are upset." They walked into the kitchen and Lin opened the lock box that they had moved all the medicine to. He opened it and pulled out the children's Tylenol and read the label before handing Daniel two purple looking tablets. "Here chew those. It says they are grape." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed when Daniel made a silly face while chewing. 

They went back into Daniel's room and Lin helped the boy pick up the books and put them back on the bookshelf that they had gotten for him.

"Hey bud why don't you go chill out on the couch and watch some cartoons? I am going to make a few calls and then I will come hang out with you. Is that okay?"

"Okay." Daniel headed off to the living room. 

Once Lin heard the TV turn on he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Vanessa's number

"Hey hun. Is everything ok?" Vanessa answered. She was not used to Lin calling her during the day.

"Yeah V everything is alright, I think. I had to go get Daniel from the school."

"Is he sick? There is Tylenol in the medicine box and the pediatrician’s number is on the fridge. Do you need me to come home?" She rattled off.

"Vanessa he's not sick. He got into a fight at school."

"He did what?" She almost yelled through the phone "That doesn't sound like Daniel. Are they sure? What happened?"

"Well if you would stop for one second I could tell you as much as I know. He wouldn't tell anyone, not even me yet, but another student said that he was being bullied. It doesn't sound like he even fought back. They just sent him home because he does have a black eye and a few little scrapes. But V he won't tell me what happened. When we got home he ran in his room and threw his books all over the room but still won't explain it to me."

"Well I am not sure what we can do besides be patient with him and let him know he can always come to us and we will do what we can to protect him. Do you think he needs to see a doctor about his eye?"

"No I don't think so. I gave him some Tylenol and he is watching cartoons now. I guess we will just chill out this afternoon. Do you want to pick up some takeout on the way home? We can just have a relaxing family night. Maybe he will open up." Lin asked as he pulled at his hair.

"Sure that sounds good. I should leave here in the next hour or so. See my boys when I get there. Love you."

"Love you too V." He said and hung up the phone.

Next he decided to call his sister. They were pretty close and she has some kids around Daniel's age and a bit older. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hey baby bro. What's up?" 

"Hey Cita. Can I need some parenting advice?"

"Sure Lin-Manuel…what's going on?"

"Daniel got bullied at school today." He heard her gasp but she continued listening. "He won't tell me what happened but another kid said he is being bullied. When we got home he threw all his books across his room. I don't know what to do. What do I do Cita?" 

"Oh my little brother this story sounds so familiar to me. Like I remember another little boy who was bullied in school."

"Who?"

"YOU silly. I remember the first time you got beat up. You were about Daniel's age and you came home with a busted lip. Dad tried to teach you to fight back but you would have none of that. You were always so kind and sensitive. I see a lot of that in Daniel too."

"So what do I do?"

"Not a lot you can do. Be there for him. Support him. If he wants to defend himself look into self-defense classes. But most importantly make sure he knows that you will always be there. I felt so bad when you were being bullied because you were smarter than the other kids and liked to write everything down. Gosh I remember how much you used to write and I knew one day you would be big and you would get them back in your own way. I think you are the best person to help Daniel through this. "

Lin wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek. He had started to remember those tough years when he was misunderstood by the others and didn't have many friends. "Thanks for the advice sis. I really needed this talk. Well guess I better get back to the kiddo. Told him we would watch some cartoons together at least until V gets home with dinner. Thanks again. Love you."

"Love you too baby bro. Tell Daniel Tia says hi and I love him. Keep me updated."

"Will do. Bye." 

Lin pocketed his phone and headed back into the living room. He grabbed the pillow off the couch and tossed it at Daniel making the boy laugh and throw it back. 

"So Mijo are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened today?"

Daniel just shook his head and stared back at the TV. They sat like that for about a half an hour in silence just watching some super hero show. Then Daniel said something. It was so quiet that Lin almost missed it.

"He hit me because he said I thought I was smarter than him." Lin's heart broke but he stayed calm and quiet letting Daniel continue. "He took my book and threw it across the hallway and then he punched me." Daniel tried in vain to wipe the tears from his eyes before Lin saw but after a few swipes he gave up and began to sob. Lin leaned across the couch and grabbed his son and pulled him in close to him and just held him until he stopped crying. He sat there for a bit just rubbing Daniel's back. Then he noticed that the boys breathing had evened out and when he looked down he was asleep. Lin held the boy and leaned back changing the TV channel to Brooklyn 99. At some point he dozed off.

Vanessa arrived home with a bag full of Chinese food. When she walked in she took in the fact that the apartment was very quiet. The television was the only soft sound she heard so she made her way to the living room. The scene before her was the sweetest. Daniel's head was laying on Lin's chest and Lin had his arms draped protectively on the young boys back. Lin was leaned back on the pillow with his mouth slightly opened. Vanessa pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures before gently rubbing Lin's shoulder to wake him up.

"Lin, hun. I think you two should wake up or we might not get any sleep tonight plus I brought Chinese. "With that Lin's eyes flew open.

"Yum Chinese!" He smiled at his wife. 

Gently he rubbed Daniel's back. "Mijo it's time to wake up. We need to get some dinner."

The boys blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Vanessa and Lin looking at him. He rolled 

off of Lin and made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came out the adults had already fixed plates and were waiting for him at the table. It was quiet for a while and everyone just focused on the food on their plates. Lin finally broke the silence.

"So Daniel. I was talking to Tia earlier and she said maybe you would want to take some self-defense classes. Is that something you would want to do?"

"No I don't like fighting." He said strongly and Lin smiled. Like father, like son. 

"What do you think we can do that would make you feel better?" Vanessa asked

"I don't know. I don't like that school. I don't have any friends and no one likes me there." Daniel said starting to get upset

"Hey hey Mijo. Calm down we will figure this out. This school year is almost over. What if we look at some of the specialty schools around here? Maybe we can find something better suited for you. And we can find a music class or lessons and maybe you can meet some friends that way. What do you think about that?" 

"Can we really do that?"

Lin looked at Vanessa and she shrugged her shoulders "I don't see why not. I can start looking tomorrow. You would need to finish this year at the school you are at though. Can you do that?"

"Yea Dad I think I can." Lin couldn't hold back his gasp. Had he really heard what he thought he had? Daniel looked at Lin and then at Vanessa trying to figure out what they were staring at. "Oh. Is it ok if I call you Dad? I am sorry."

"No Mijo it is fine. You just hadn't said it before. It is more than ok. I love you son." Lin had stood up from the table and grabbed Daniel in a big hug and swung him around the small kitchen. They both laughed.

"I love you too, Dad." Then he stopped and thought for a minute. "Vanessa I love you too. I want to call you something but mom doesn't feel right."

"Oh Daniel I love you too. You don't have to call me mom that is ok. You have a very special mom who is watching over you always." She smiled and hugged him too.

"What about Madre? It's mother in Spanish?" Lin suggested.

"I like that!" Daniel smiled

"Me too." Vanessa grinned grabbing both of them in her arms. "Group hug!" 

They finished dinner and as Daniel was helping Vanessa with the dishes Lin sat at the table watching the scene before him. Vanessa splashed some water at Daniel making the boy laugh. Lin knew this was the first of many struggles for them as a new family but moments like this were going to make it all worth it. The smile on his wife and son's faces. The love that filled their home. The kindness and compassion that they all held. He knew it would be ok. He grabbed his phone and realized he had a missed message. It was from Vanessa. It was the picture she had taken earlier when she got home. Lin saved it and then opened Twitter.

Lin-Manuel Miranda @Lin_Manuel

Teach your kids compassion and kindness, love and compassion. Teach them to be proud of who they are. Teach them not to be dicks. And when they are hurting? Love them through it all. G'night from me and my brilliant boy. And V of course BAHAHAHA.

(Picture attached)

Lin slid his phone back into his pocket and walked over to the sink. He reached over Daniel's shoulder and splashed water at Vanessa who splashed him right back. Daniel began laughing hysterically. Lin grabbed the sprayer and began spraying both of them and laughter filled the apartment. 


End file.
